This invention relates generally to the application of wax to the surface of fruit, and, more particularly, to the application of not only wax, but also fungicide.
It is customary in the packing of fruit for shipment in cartons to customers such as retail grocers, to apply a coating of wax to the fruit surface. This provides the fruit with a desirable shiny appearance, which is of particular importance with citrus fruit. It also is customary to include with the wax a fungicide for controlling fruit decay. This is particularly important when the fruit are being shipped a considerable distance, such as across the country or overseas.
Fungicides used in the past for this purpose have typically been in an insoluble powder form. This powder has been suspended in liquid wax by agitation in a mixing tank, and this liquid mixture has then been sprayed onto the fruit as the fruit is moved along a conveyor past a spray station. Thus, the wax performs the dual function of serving as a binder for the insoluble fungicide powder and providing the fruit with the desirable shiny appearance.
Unfortunately, the fungicide and wax each tend to adversely affect the performance of the other. That is, increasing amount of fungicide in the liquid mixture increases the control of fruit decay, but simultaneously reduces shine. Conversely, decreasing the amount of fungicide in the mixture improves the surface shine, but reduces decay control. This problem is accentuated when the fungicide is in insoluble powder form.
It should therefore be appreciated that there is a need for an effective system for applying both wax and fungicide to the surface of fruit, which provides improved decay control while it simultaneously provides improved surface shine. The present invention fulfills this need.